


Martin's Accident

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Incest, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, kratt brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99





	1. Chapter 1

In the morning...

When Chris woke up his brother was not beside him. He suddenly felt a sweet smell from the kitchen.

Since it was completely decalcified, he picked up Martin's shirt and went to the kitchen.

Martin was baked pancakes in the kitchen. 'I wonder what he will say for the breakfast!' thought Martin.

He felt someone watching the door and call her name. He turned to him and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Said Martin and kissed his brother.

"Good morning, Martin!" Chris said, and he kissed back. Martin picked a plate of pancakes and put it on the table.

"Chris, listen! This morning the girls went to shopping and they left behind something on the list and they asked me to go back for him." said Martin.

Chris wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and kissed him on the lips. "Don't go! Stay at home, get together and we do a third session." Chris said.

"I'm sorry, but I promised the girls." Said Martin. "I'll not even notice and at home too!"said Martin and he kissed Chris's forehead.

"Okay...Be careful..."said Chris." Don't worry about me...i'll be fine!" Said Martin. 'I hope..' thought Chris.

Martin went into the garage and load in the SUV and climbed and walked to the nearest shop.

Along the way, a truck suddenly appeared in the side bar. The truck passed through his lane and collided causing the SUV overturned.

The truck driver got out and immediately called the paramedics who had transported the injured person is in the hospital after a few minutes.

Immediately they stabilized the status but Martin's condition is still critical. To observe how changes in the state for several weeks. The hardest is yet to come: a communication to the family what had happened.

With Chris...

Chris went after breakfast to help the others where he could. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'm sorry, Chris Kratt is whom I'm talking to?" Asked the nurse. "Yes, I'm Chris Kratt! What is it?"asked Chris.

The nurse spoke on the phone with trembling voice. "Your brother had an accident on the highway, has recently been in the hospital ..." said the nurse.

Chris's heart skipped a beat. He suddenly felt very weak and fell to his knees, yet also dropped his phone."Sir, are you still there? Sir? Sir?" Asked the nurse but Chris didn't said into the phone.

"Chris, what happened?" Asked the others when it came to the room. "Martin has suffered an accident and is in the hospital!" Cried Chris and the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"My God!" Said Koki and put his hand over his mouth. Chris can not take it anymore. "Martin !!!!" Chris yelled at his brother's name and he cried harder.

Later....

Chris even sniffed a little and then got up and turned to the others. "Let's go to the hospital, please!" Said Chris. Everyone nodded and went to their place.

When the Tortuga was in the air they went straight to the hospital. Chris terribly worried about his brother.

He does not want to lose Martin because she loved him very much. He remembered the phrase that Martin told him when he professed love for her.

-Flashback-

That night Martin touched Chris's hand and said this into his eyes.

"Chris, we're brothers and we belong together. You and me. I could not imagine my life without you anymore. I feel more for you than just brotherhood and friendship. Chris Kratt i love you!."said Martin and then he kissed Chris's hand.

-End of flashback-

Chris smiled at the memory but is still worried about Martin.'Martin.....please hold on, i'm comming!' Thought Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the hospital, Chris and the others went to the reception. "Good afternoon, I came to my brother, his name is Martin Kratt" said Chris.

"So you're the little brother?" Asked the receptionist. Chris nodded and tried to conceal his worry without much success. "Can you tell me which room is my brother?" Chris asked.

"Of course! Up here on the stairs and left the room 109! It was a wretched condition when they brought in." Said the receptionist.

"Thank you!" Chris said, and went up the stairs and turned away to the left and bless the front door. He looked up and saw the room number 'Room 109...' Chris thought.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. When he came in, he was horrified at the sight. Martin's body hanging from a lot of pipe, on his face was a breathing mask.

He walked over to the bed and touched Martin's hand. Martin opened his eyes due to his touch and looked at his brother. Chris sighed with relief and kissed him.

Martin's heart began to beat faster when Chris kissed him. "Chris?" Asked Martin and his hand on his brother's face. "I was so worried about you!" Chris said, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Chris do not worry, I'll be fine! Everything will be fine I promise!" Said Martin, and wiped away Chris's tears. Martin suddenly collapsed, making it even more saddened by his brother.

Chris immediately called the doctor who examined his brother. "Do not worry about it, the hard part is already over!" The doctor said. "Thank you .."said Chris waited until the doctor left the room.

Chris stayed there until evening next to his brother, trying to convince either, simply was not able to leave her.

Martin still didn't wake up. Chris started talking to him. "Martin? Can you hear me, at least?" Chris asked, but there was no answer.

"Martin you remember when you told me that you could not live without me?" Chris asked, then continued. "Well I could not live without you.." said Chris.

"Martin we belong together! You and me Martin...together! Umm...Martin?.....you just...have to come back please!" Said Chris and he took his brother's hand who squeezed it.

Martin opened his eyes and removed his breathing mask, sitting up on the bed, smiling. "Martin?"asked Chris and tightly hugged his brother who embraced back.

Chris put his arm around his neck and kissed him. Martin put his arm around Chris's waist and kissed back.

But they were not alone, someone is watching them through the window. 'So you're alive, so great to i have the chance For more evict Chris I myself! Soon you'll be mine Martin Kratt!' Thought Toodles evily.


	3. Chapter 3

Toodles disgust as he watched that, Chris reached his hand under Martin's T-shirt during the kiss.

'It is infuriating that Martin loves him and not me!' Toodles thought irritably. 'If this goes on I swear it.. ! 'Toodles thought angrily.

He was about smashing the window when the nurse is not going to make the visiting time is over. 'Finally! I thought I he would never go away!' Thought Toodles.

Meanwhile, ...

Chris while talking to the nurse before the building. "It could stay in the building next to the Tortuga? I think not mind if anyone is there." Chris said. "All right!" Said the nurse.

Toodles looked at Chris as he goes into the Tortuga. Since he had an idea : 'If i dresses like he will get a chance to be Martin's mine!' Toodles thought evilly.

Toodles slowly crept after him and saw Chris take a bath begins. Chris took off all her clothes. It points this handy and when Chris not listening, Toodles took her clothes off.

'Well, now who one of us he loves!'Thought Toodles. Toodles slowly climbed into the window, Chris clothes worn. He looked around the room and on the bed there was the love of his life.

There he walked to the bed and stroked Martin's face. Martin opened his eyes and looked at the bedside shape. "Chris?" Martin asked in a sleepy voice. Toodles smiled and kissed him.

Outside, the weather was rainy, so that at any moment might rain. "Chris what are you doing here? You can not sleep?" Asked Martin. "I just want to be with you." Toodles said, and kissed him.

Martin kissed back and then he put his arm around Toodles's waist and his face buried in his chest. "Martin? What's wrong?"Asked Toodles and he stroked Martin's head.

"I'm so glad you're here with me!" Said Martin. Toodles's heart beat faster and blushed.Toodles hugged him. "I love you Martin! "Said Toodles. "I love you too Chris!"said Martin.

Suddenly it began to rain and lightning began. Toodles shivered during the embrace. "Chris you cold?" Asked Martin.

"A little cold in here." Toodles said. "Come to bed with me! Before you catch a cold!" Martin said. "Okay....bro.."said Toodles.

He lay down beside Martin and tightly snuggled closer to him. Toodles licked Martin's cheeck. "Ah...Chris.." Martin whispered.

"Yes?"asked Toodles with a smile. Martin put his arm around Toodles's waist and kissed him. "Martin?" Asked Toodles. "Yes?" Asked Martin. "Thanks to heated! I do not even bald!" Said Toodles.

"And now..." Toodles suddenly was sitting on Martin's waist and licked his lips. "Let's make love!"said Toodles and kissed Martin.

But before they could have dived into the game, Martin's creature pod began to vibrate.'Dammit Chris!' Thought Toodles angrily.

" Who could it be? "Asked Martin and he reached for the pod, but Toodles stopped his hand. "No! Eh..hehe..i-i mean, no! It could be a joke Martin!"said Toodles.

"Why are you nervous? "Asked Martin." I'm not nervous, you can make a phone outlaws are have fun with this! "Said Toodles.

"Come on, rather we play on!" SaidToodles and licked Martin's ear.From that Martin winced and uttered his Creature Pod from his hand.

In the Tortuga...

Chris tried to reach his brother with his Creature Pod, but he failed. " Why not pick up when I call? "Chris asked nervously.

" Maybe it sleeps. "Jimmy said with a yawn." Or is there someone with him! "Said Chris.

" I look at that how he feel! "Said Chris and he went out of the Tortuga. Chris entered the hospital door and went straight to his brother's room.

When Chris reached the door, he heard voices from behind the door. Suddenly he opened and he saw that what he got terribly pale. Martin kissing with Toodles.

He cleared his throat, thus catching the attention. He asked haltingly. "W-what are yo two doing?" Chris asked with crying voice.

Martin looked at Toodles, than his brother who try not to cry."Chris?..."asked Martin suprised.

'I'm a little bit confused now' Thought Martin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris just stayed still and looked at them.  
Suddenly, a tear rolled down her cheek. He spoke trembling voice. "M-Martin y-you cheating on me?" Chris asked sadly.

"Chris, i'm .." said Martin but his brother cutted off. "I thought I was special to you! I trusted you! And you're cheating?" Chris said, and the tears just fell.

"Chris, at least let me explain!" Said Martin, and gently took his brother's hand. But Chris jerked his hand with great force. "I hate you! Leave me alone!" Chris shouted and ran out the door.

"Chris wait !!" shouted Martin and ran after him, with severe pain in his chest. Martin caught up with his brother when he took her hand, thus stopping him.

"Let me go! You bastard, lying, cheating stubborn! I hate you!" Chris cried aloud and his tears began to fall again.

Martin was panting heavily. "Chris, please le-let me explain!" Sudden chest pain stabbing occurred.

Causing his knees and coughed up blood. "Martin ?!" Chris suddenly frightened. Martin coughed up more blood.

"Martin!!"cried Chris loudly. "I immediately bring the doctor here! "Chris said. Martin has been lying on the ground on the edge of collapse.

'Hah...ha..ha...ha...w-what's happening? My body...it's acting weird...ugh! M-my chest! It burns! It burns like fire! Chris...where are you?...i just want to say....i'm sorry...' Thought Martin sadly.

Each no longer linked to the outside world. All he have seen vaguely that someone call his name .. and then he fainted into a deep sleep. When he woke up and opened his eyes, he saw Chris's tearful face.

"Chris? Why are you crying?"asked Martin weakly. "I'm so sorry Martin! Please forgive me!" Cried Chris. "Chris calm down! I'm not mad at you! I should apologize," said Martin.

"It is not necessary! Toodles had told me everything when you fainted." Chris said, and kissed him. " I was so scared afraid of losing you. "Said Chris." Chris .. "Martin said softly.

Chris took his finger on Martin's lips. "Shhh...don't talk i know.."said Chris smiling. "I wanted to see your smile again!"said Martin and he touched Chris's cheek.

Chris touched his brother's hand. "Martin ..." Chris said, and kissed him. "I love you.."said Martin and he kissed back. "I love you too.."said Chris smiling.

Chris put his hand on his brother's chest, and stroked it. Martin took her hand and pulled in the bed next to his side.

Chris has his head on his brother's chest. Martin put his arm around her waist with one hand. "I'm so happy!" Chris said. "Why?"asked Martin. "Because, we finally find eachother's truly love!"said Chris.

"Martin, what do you think when you should come out of the hospital?"asked Chris. "Maybe on this week..."said Martin with a yawn. "I see you sleepy..."yawned Chris. "I'm sleepy too.."said Chris.

"Then we can go to sleep..."said Martin. "Yes..."said Chris. "Sleep well, my angel!"said Martin. "Angel?"asked Chris. "Yes, because you are my light in the dark!"said Martin.

"Awww...you are so cute!"said Chris an he kissed Martin. Martin kissed back. "I know babe! I love you!"said Martin. "I love you too!"said Chris.

Martin buried his face in his brother's chest. Chris kissed Martin's head and slowly drifted off to sleep. Martin took a deep breath and after his brother fell asleep too.


End file.
